The Rest Of Us
by Starting Point
Summary: An alternative story line in which Ellie and Riley both survive, but what will fate have in store for them after years of turmoil. (First two chapters are a retelling of the DLC from Riley's perspective)
1. Chapter 1

It had been 45, no 46 days since I last saw Ellie. 46 days since I told he to "fuck off", she probably thinks I'm dead by now. I wonder how she reacted when I never returned to the military school. She probably didn't care. No, she would care, because after our last argument she ran back to her room, tears pooling in her eyes. I wanted nothing more to run after her and say sorry, to tell her I could never hate her, and that I didn't want her to leave; but I couldn't. I couldn't face my feelings so I ran from them instead, I ran from her. These were my most frequent thoughts, they plagued my brain like nightmares.

I left Ellie for the fireflies because I was scared, scared if anyone found out the truth, most importantly, if Ellie found out the truth. I knew since the first time we met that she would be my downfall, the only flaw in my plan to join the fireflies. The first time I saw her she was taking on three bullies by herself, holding her own, but losing. I stepped in and saved her, then stole her Walkman just so I had an excuse to see her again, I know it's lame, but I couldn't think of anything else. Later that day I paid off a guard to tell me her name, and which room she was in, I figured the next day I would formally apologize for stealing from her.

The same night I decided to sneak out to see a friend, the plan was going great until I felt a tap on my shoulder that scarred the shit out of me. Ellie was standing there, meeting my gaze as I turned around. I barked at her for following me, but eventually gave in, who could say no to her eyes, that shown green like the leaves on trees. Before the night was through we had saved each other's asses countless times, I knew we would become best friends, but I hoped for more.

When I was at the fireflies camp I was miserable. I missed a Ellie more than anything in the world, I couldn't go five minutes without thinking of her, but the fireflies leader, Marlene, wouldn't let me visit. I guess Marlene had known Ellie's mom and had promised to watch over her, but why did that mean I couldn't see her. Marlene told me one night that I was to be stationed in another city. I was crushed. I knew things would be rough with Ellie, but I always thought we would be together again someday. That night I packed my backpack and took off, going straight to the military school, to see Ellie one last time.

Sneaking back into the school wasn't as hard as I remembered, it must have been the firefly training. I walked to her room, as I had so many times before, but I stopped as I reached her door and took a deep breath. So many thoughts raced through my head. I wanted to see her, to be close to her, to make her laugh. When my confidence grew I slowly drew open the portal and stepped in, carefully closing it behind me.

Ellie was curled up on her bed, a small fragile figure, uncovered. She wore blue shorts and her signature stripped tank top, she looked so peaceful when she was asleep. We had never been roommates, but sometimes I slept in her room, if one of us couldn't sleep, or just needed company. This time was different though, I could sense her sadness, it filled the entire space and made me want to cry. Not sure what to do next, I simply climbed onto her bed, and pretended to bite her. Though, before I could even react she had me on the ground with her knife drawn and a confused expression on her face.

"Riley?" She questioned, obviously pondering what to do next.

I had waited so long to hear her say my name again, I couldn't help but smile. I laughed and then said, "Ow, I landed on my hip."

Ellie showed no concern for me as she stroked the place on her neck where I had nibbled her. All she could say was, "What the hell, I thought I was bitten." This didn't turn out as I had planed, she obviously wasn't amused by my prank.

Still, trying to make her laugh I replied, "I know, it was kind of awesome." Then when she still held her knife I made another joke, "Your not going to kill me are you?"

This time she didn't respond, she just closed her knife and shoved it back under her pillow. I was so scared she wouldn't open up to me again, I left her by herself in a living hell while I went off and tried to forget her, but I couldn't. Ellie was more addicting than alcohol, and trust me, I've had experience with both. Meeting my gaze once more she said,"I haven't seen you in I don't even know how long." Anger and sadness filled her eyes.

"45 days, well 46 technically," I was trying my best to show I never forgot about her, but she obviously didn't care. Trying to change the subject I asked, "Do you want to know what I've been up to?" I hoped curiosity would persuade her.

To my disappointment she stated instead, "All this time I thought you were dead." Something flashed in her eyes as she said it, was I imagining it, or did she look at me the same way I look at her when she's not paying attention. The spark soon faded and was once again replaced with anger, maybe it was never even there.

I felt tears burning my eyes again, and the only word I could manage was "Ya," what a pathetic response to such an important statement. Again feeling sadness rise in me I changed the subject once more, "here, look." I said as I unclasped the dog tag that hung from my neck. I handed her the pendent and waited for her to realize what it meant.

It took her a while, but eventually in a bewildered voice she said, "No way."

When she responded I walked past her, I didn't want her to dwell on the fact that I left for the fireflies without her. "Still no roommate?" I asked playfully. When she continued to stare at the dog tag I reminisced, still trying to make her laugh, "I had to sleep under Liz for three years, and you know how bad that girl smelled."

I don't think Ellie had been paying attention to me, because as soon as I stopped talking she stated the obvious, "Your a firefly,"

I felt like replying "no shit" but decided on something else, a simple nod of the head. I walked to the corner nearest to her door and saw a picture. We had taken It just days before I left, it had been Ellie's birthday. That same day I gave her a mixtape of love songs, hoping she might catch on and make a move, but I had no luck. Taking the picture though, was probably the highlight of my day. The way she hugged me, and smiled into the camera. The same camera she broke after our last fight. "You still have it up." I said with amazement.

Still not paying attention, Ellie walked to her door and peered into the hall, "What are you doing?" I asked in a weary voice.

"I'm making sure I don't get caught with a firefly in my room," she had every reason to be nervous, but it still angered me.

"Relax, there are no guards on the entire floor,"

Ellie finally said in a cold tone "Here," handing me back my dog tag, "congrats,"

Before she could pull away I gently grabbed her hand, we were close enough that I could feel warmth emanating from her body. I then asked "Are we cool?" She repeated my question in a sarcastic tone, I had to make this right. "I left, and your mad," to which she replied a sound of annoyance. "But I can make it up to you, let's get out of here."

She pondered for a moment then shot back, "It's almost morning, and I have military drills. You know, where we learn how to kill fireflies."

This comment stung, it hit me like nothing else could. It sounded like a choice, Ellie or the fireflies. I tried my best to shrug it off, "Just put some pants on," I said as I threw her the jeans that were lazily strewn on the back of a beat up office chair. Ellie mumbled something to herself, to which I replied, "When have we ever gotten into trouble?"


	2. Chapter 2

I took Ellie to the mall that day, I wanted to revisit the immense building with her because I had a surprise: I learned how to power up the entire shopping centre. All the damn soldiers did was flip the circuit breakers, I awarded Ellie the honor of flipping it back on. We wandered around the mall together, picking up where we had left off so long ago. We road a carousel, told jokes from a book I stole off another firefly, and then we took pictures in a photo booth.

I almost kissed her, in that booth. After looking over the embarrassing pictures we decided to print them, then when the machine wouldn't work we hit it until it broke. There was an awkward silence as we sat back and stared at each other. We both said, "so," simultaneously. We were so close to each other, if I would have just leaned in a couple of inches... but instead I asked if she wanted to keep exploring, I had ruined my only chance to show her how I really felt.

We went to an arcade next where I helped Ellie imagine playing "The Turning", it was also in this arcade where I revealed to Ellie I was leaving Boston. She looked crushed, but had no friendly advice to give. She just told me to go. I wanted the opposite, I wanted her to convince me to stay. My emotions were welling back up and I decided to follow after music that was flowing from another store.

Eventually Ellie decided to follow after me, after another argument I revealed to Ellie a set of water guns, the same ones that the head of the military school had confiscated. The temptation of a water gun fight was too much and we postponed the rest of our discussion, although the topic was already resolved. I was leaving, and Ellie was staying. Our water gun fight was not long lived, I beat Ellie without even trying, after all I was a firefly.

I tried to persuade Ellie to keep playing, but of course, she had to go back. Craving one last memory I asked, "Do you still lug that Walkman around?"

"Ya, why?" She answered in a suspicious voice. She started to dig around the water guns that she already shoved in her backpack. Once she had succeeded in finding the Walkman, she handed it to me.

"You'll see. What's in it?" I asked, hoping to god it wasn't one of her shitty selections.

"Ah," she pondered for a second, "that tape you gave me." She quickly looked down, but not before I saw her cheeks turn red. Why would they turn red?

"You really will be miserable without me," I teased, knowing though that it was true.

"Shut up." She blushed again and looked down at her backpack as I strolled past her.

I was walking towards a lit up counter on the other side of the store. On my way I looked back at her mischievously and said, "Follow me, and leave your backpack." She did as I instructed.

When I reached my destination I found the speaker system that was playing music, and soon figured out how to connect it to Ellie's beat up Walkman. Once I had the music blasting I hopped up onto the glowing counter and beckoned for Ellie to join me. The two of us danced and laughed together for what seemed like an eternity, but had really only been a minute or so. The song that played was one I had chosen carefully, one that I thought best illustrated the relationship Ellie and I shared, and where I hoped it would go. I Got You Babe blared through the speakers.

When Ellie started to slow her groove, and look distantly past me, I felt an uneasy feeling. What was she thinking. "What's wrong?" I asked in the softest voice I could creat.

She looked up at me, pain and fear in her eyes, and said, "Don't go."

Those two words, I had been waiting for them all day. Nothing could match the happiness I felt when she pleaded for me to stay, though there was a small ping of guilt deep inside me that told me I had let my father down. I grabbed the chain around my neck anyways, lightly stroking it one last time, before yanking it off and throwing it to the ground. Ellie gazed at me, staring deep into my eyes, as I stared deep into hers. Quickly, She glanced down to my lips, I figured she just needed a break from my intense gaze, but no. Ellie set her eyes back on mine and leaned in close. What was happening? What was she doing? My mind stopped when her lips touched mine. Her eyes were closed, but mine were still open wide with shock, and as soon as I started to settle into the kiss, it was over.

Ellie pulled away from me, looking dazed, but blissful. Still staring she mumbled, "Sorry,"

I couldn't believe what had just happened, I was speechless. The only words I could mutter were, "for what."

Ellie just shook her head in disbelief, and I felt like doing the same thing. She had kissed me, does this mean she likes me back? But Ellie didn't give me time to think, instead she said, "what do we do know?"

Ellie always looked to me for answers, but this question seemed impossible, "We'll just have to figure it out I guess," I gave her a sheepish smile, then continued, "but I don't think Marlene's gonna go for it-"

The room suddenly turned cold, and shuffling mixed with low groans could be heard on the other side of the store, "Riley, wait-" With that I drew my gun and fired at the closest infected, then grabbed Ellie and started to run. We were screwed.


	3. Chapter 3

Even though it was spring, the air around us solidified until it felt like winter. We were both bitten, it was just a matter of time now until we would turn. I told Ellie some crap about just losing our minds together, it seemed to calm her down, but I was so scared. I tried to be strong for her sake, I was older, I was supposed to protect her, but I failed. I let her get bitten and now I was going to have to watch as she went insane.

After I calmed Ellie down as much as possible I led the way back to the mall to grab our backpacks. Hopefully the goddamn infected would be gone by now. On our way back we passed the place where we danced, the place where we kissed. The music had stopped playing, but the memory danced in my head like a broken record. Every time I looked at Ellie all I could think about was her lips on mine, and then the infected's teeth on her arm.

I was in denial, I tried to act like nothing was wrong, but I couldn't ignore it, and neither could Ellie.

"We have to talk about this you know?" Ellie interrupted my thoughts.

"What is there to talk about? We were bitten, and now we wait." I replied.

"But what's the plan, what are going to do? We can't just sit here and sulk. And where should we go when it's almost over, and what do we do if one of us turns first?" She was crying now, almost hysterical, "I can't watch you leave me, you can't leave me. Don't go, please don't go."

I wasn't sure what to do. I couldn't promise her that I wouldn't turn first, and I couldn't promise her that everything would be alright, because it wouldn't be alright.

"Ellie, look at me," I commanded. "I won't leave you, we will be together until the end. I never wanted to leave you. That's why I came back, I couldn't live without you. I thought about you constantly, I even dreamed about you and-" I paused, realizing what I was about to reveal. "I even dreamed about you and I."

"I, I dreamed about you too. Us I mean, I dreamed about us, even before you left," Ellie admitted shyly.

It was my turn now to surprise her. I slowly walked towards her, leaning close once I had arrived. Leaving just enough space to whisper something that had been aching to leave my lips for months, "I love you." With those words I closed the gap. She was surprised, but eventually softened into the kiss. It was clumsy. I had never kissed anyone before that morning, and it didn't seem like she had either. My heart raced when she put arms around me neck and pulled me closer. I didn't want this feeling to end, but Ellie pulled away. Too soon, I thought.

The younger girl stared up at me, once again shaking her head, "Wait, what did you say?"

I had been in a blissful daze, but was awakened by this question. What if she thought my confession was crazy? I knew I loved her, but maybe she didn't feel the same way, and was just playing along. Before I could react though, she just said, "I love you too," and kissed me on the cheek before pulling me into a hug.

Ellie and I roamed around the mall until fever erupted in both of us, causing an end to our exploration. We were both going downhill fast, but Ellie seemed worse. Her fever was hotter than mine, and her coughs were fiercer. When we decided on a place to rest, which was a friend of mine's old tent, Ellie spoke up.

"Hey Riley?" She said, pain streaking her voice.

"Ya Ellie." I replied as I slowly sat down on the cot that was left in the tent. I was so sore, every muscle in my body ached.

"I'm turning faster than you, and I don't want to hurt you. I don't want you to have to end it either, so you have to go." Her eyes started to fill with tears.

I knew it was true, she would turn sooner than I would, and I didn't want to shoot her, like I had to shoot my father so long ago. I turned to her and said, "Ellie, I'm not going anywhere until you turn, when that time comes, and only then, will I leave. I don't want you to be alone in this, and I don't want to be alone in this." She just nodded and we both laid down on the cot and waited.

Ellie's body began to contort violently about an hour later, and she was hotter than the sun. I knew it was time to go. I got up and bent down, letting my lips gently brush her forehead. "I love you Ellie." I said, and walked out of the tent, sealing it behind me. Tears rolled down my face, despair was all I felt, aside from the pain turning into an infected caused.

I decided to walk back to the place I had my first kiss, the store with the lit display case. When I reached it I pulled out a set of handcuffs and cuffed myself to a shelf that was near the counter. I laid down slowly, setting my backpack behind my head, and drifted to sleep, with the knowledge that I might not be myself when I wake up.

...

...

...

I was hot and sweating, then cold and sweating, but still me, Barely. I felt my body seize, I was between beast and man, then all was quiet once more.

...

...

...

"What the hell?" I said this to myself when I awoke the next morning not infected, and to find the bite mark on my hand healing. I didn't know what to do, was this a freak thing, or was I still gonna turn. I decided not to uncuff my self, I probably was just taking a longer time to become a horrible monster.

...

...

...

When I woke up after another nights rest, I knew that I was not infected, how could I be? Every one turned within two days. The thought crossed my mind that maybe Ellie survived too, but she had been a lot sicker than I was, and after being given a second chance I decided not to risk my life for nothing. I still had a problem though, how could I live in society with a bite mark on my hand, everyone would see it. After thinking for a while, I came up with a solution, although it wasn't one I was too happy with.

I grabbed the knife I had in my pack, and cleaned it off. Then, after shoving a piece of cloth in my mouth to bite down on, I stuck the blade into the base of my thumb and drew it along the bite mark, connecting the dots where the infected's teeth had penetrated my skin. It was extremely painful, and almost caused me to faint, but it needed to be done, if I wanted to survive.

After bandaging my bleeding hand, I packed up my gear and headed into the unknown. What I would do now was a mystery to me, but whatever it was Ellie wouldn't be there to make me smile, the world was a darker place without her, and it would remain dark for a very long time.

...

...

...

It's been six years since that day in the mall, six years since the love of my life was taken from me. I never went back to the fireflies, and ended up leaving the Boston QZ and joining a small group of nomads. It worked well, and we all lived together up until about a week ago, when they were murdered by a group of hunters. I wasn't very close to them, but it still pains me that I couldn't save them. Like I couldn't save Ellie.

I'm in Wyoming now because me and my group were on our way to a large self sustaining settlement called Jackson when we were ambushed. Apparently it the city has electricity, food, and fresh water, all of which are things I struggle to find everyday. I'm about an hours ride away from the town, if my map is correct. I just hope I don't run into anyone, or anything before I get there.

I push my chestnut colored horse to its breaking point when I spot a fenced In town in the distance. Once I reach the gate I slow my horse to a trot and wave to the guards in the makeshift tower. A girl with auburn hair, and a hat on steps forward, and says, "stop."

I don't stop though, I'm instantly put into a trance by the girls voice. I then hear a gunshot crack the peaceful wilderness air, and feel a bullet pass through my shoulder. The only thought I have as I fall from my horse and hit the ground is of Ellie, and how nice it is to see her again. Then I black out.


	4. Chapter 4

I wake up with a start, there's an aching in my shoulder, and my head is pounding. I seem to be in some sort of makeshift hospital room. Wait am I tied down to the bed? What the hell.

The door on the far side of the room opens, and a man in a lab coat walks in, followed by a burley man who is probably in his fifties. I stare at them, with anger and inquisition.

"Who are you, and why did you come to this camp?" It is the burley man talking, and he has a southern accent, how strange. When I don't answer he repeats his question, this time with anger in his voice.

"Well," I start. "I was traveling with a group of nomads, and we heard about this city. We didn't want to live in the wilderness anymore, so we headed here. Unfortunately the rest of my group was killed by hunters on the way. I figured after they died I might as well finish the journey and come here." I pause, a weird memory comes into my brain, it must be a dream, but the image of Ellie shooting me keeps replaying.

"I guess since you were alone, and a woman, your probably not a threat. Tell me your name and where you came from to begin with, and then I'll let you go." He says these words as if they are routine.

"I'm Riley, and I grew up in the Boston QZ." I say plainly.

The interrogator looks startled, his mouth hangs open a little. "How old are you?" He asks, clearly thinking deeply as he says it.

"Well it's been about six years since I left the QZ, and the stupid fireflies. I was 16 then. So I'm probably about 22, give or take of course."

The man moves close, and unites my restraints, "follow me Riley." He says plainly.

I hesitantly follow him unsure of what he is planning, "Where are we going?" I ask nervously, we are now outside, among the many buildings that fill the city.

"We're going to my house, I need to show you something, don't worry. When were done I find you a place in the city to stay." His inner kindness is starting to show now.

The city is compiled of some old, run down houses and some newer built ones. People freely walk the streets, and there are shops scattered about. When we reach the mans home I ask, "Hey, um, what's your name?"

He hesitantly answers, "Joel." Then opens the door and leads me inside. I find myself in a rundown, but cozy living room. Joel gestures for me to sit, then says, "Wait here. I'll be right back." With that he walks up the stairs and returns minutes later, clutching something in his hand.

"What's your last name Riley?" He asks plainly.

"Abel, why?"

He looks down at me, then extends his hand, "I believe this belongs to you."

In his palm sits my ancient firefly dog tag, "How did you get that?" I ask as the front door swings open. Standing at the entrance is a girl, around my age. She has freckles, auburn hair, and green eyes the color of leaves on trees. I slowly stand up, dizzy, then black out again.

I wake up to find myself in a comfortable bed. Below me I can hear a muffled discussion.

"It can't be her Joel, she died, in that mall." A familiar voice speaks.

"It's her dog-tag. Ellie, it has to be her. You survived being bitten, so why couldn't she survive too." I hear muffled sobs, then a door slam.

I get out of the bed I was placed in, and walk down the creaky stairs. I see Joel with his head in his hands and I ask, "Which way did she go?"

...

...

...

Joel told me earlier that Ellie usually goes to the river when she needs to think. I walk until I find the stream, then follow it. I see a figure sitting in the distance, facing away from me. The sun shines off her hair creating a golden halo around her head. How can she be alive? When I left she was seizing, and almost turned, and now she sits here, six year later. She's grown up, and even more beautiful than she was when I last saw her. It is as if a ghost sits in front of me, taunting me to come closer.

When I get close I softly call, "Ellie?" The girl doesn't move, she just continues to stare into the distance. I walk up to her and reluctantly place a hand on her shoulder. She covers my hand with hers, but remains otherwise still, so I bend down and place my lips on her cheek, "I'm here now Ellie."

I'm not sure how far to take it, I want to kiss her, but what if she's moved on, or likes guys now. Before these thoughts completely consume my brain, she turns her head so our lips touch. I haven't kissed anyone since that day in the mall, but I remember how it felt. This feels better. She pulls me down next to her and puts a hand in my hair, and another on my cheek. In return I place my hands on her waist, the kiss intensifies and I hear her stifle a moan. We kiss for what seems like forever, but she eventually pulls away.

Heart thumping, and breaths coming fast. "Riley," Ellie sighs before pulling me into a hug.

We talk for what seems like hours, I ask her about her journey to Jackson, but she is reluctant to share everything. I tell her about my adventures, but leave out the fact that I never got over her. Then we just lay in the grass together, listening to the river, and watch as the blue sky fades to orange. I still can't believe she is alive. How could we both be immune?

"Riley." Ellie says.

She breaks through my thoughts, and I answer, "Ya, what's up?"

"We should probably head back to my apartment," she says shyly.

"Wait, I thought you lived with that Joel guy." I am very confused now.

"I lived with him up until last year. I decided I needed to move out. He's like a father to me, and I'm grown up now." I agree with that last statement. When I last saw Ellie she had the figure of a ten year old boy, but she has filled out quite a bit since then. She looked like she could be one of those models you see in the old store advertisements, but dirtier, and shorter.

"Ok," I pause, not sure what to do next, "Are you sure it's alright if I stay-"

"Riley," she butts in, "I wouldn't want you anywhere else." She turns to walk away, but not before I see her cheeks blush. Just like old times.

...

...

...

Her apartment is on the second floor of an old building. It's small, but cozy. It has a beat up brown couch in the living room, and a TV set that looks like it might even work. It's already dark outside, and rain has started to fall. Thunder rumbles in the distance and I wonder if Ellie is still afraid of storms.

"Hey um..." It is so hard to talk to her, it's like talking to a dead person. "Should I just sleep on the couch tonight, and then tomorrow I can find somewhere else to stay?" I finally manage to get the words out of my mouth.

"Well, the couch is pretty lumpy, and you probably need the rest. With your shoulder and all, you should just sleep in my bed."

I had been so preoccupied before I completely forgot that I was shot, but now that I think of it, whatever pain killers they gave me were wearing off. "Where will you sleep then?"

She laughs, then says, "In my bed, where did you think I was gonna sleep."

This new grown up Ellie is more strait forward. It's going to take me a while to get used to it. She looks up at me and says, "We've both had a long day, so we should probably get to bed." She starts to walk towards the bedroom, and when I don't follow she looks back and grins sheepishly, "Riley, come on."

I decide to sleep in my cloths, but Ellie wastes no time stripping off her jeans and t-shirt, leaving only a pair of boxer shorts and a stained tank top. I tried to avoid staring at her, but her body is- no I have to stop. Ellie lays on the bed, propping herself up on one arm. She asks, "Riley, are you really going to sleep in those cloths?" She sounds annoyed.

I am embarrassed. When I was with my old group I always slept in my cloths. "Umm... I'm a little self conscious I guess." My face starts to heat up.

"You can't be serious Riley. You look like one of those girls on the cover of a magazine, you have like a perfect body."

Now my face is really warm, but I decide to humor her. I take my cloths off, layer by layer until I'm in only my shorts and tank top. I then walk slowly to the bed and lay down. Ellie turns out the light and settles in facing away from me. A thought suddenly pops back into my brain. "Ellie." I say softly.

"Ya," she responds, turning her body towards me.

"Did you shoot me?"

She moves nervously and says, "You look so different, Riley, and I thought you were dead. I thought I would never see you again. All this time. I'm so sorry" She starts to cry softly.

These words remind me of something she said long ago, when I first got back from the fireflies. I feel that same guilt again, I left her behind. "Ellie, I'm sorry too. I left you in that mall. I just assumed you didn't survive. I should have checked. I should have fucking checked." It is my turn to cry now.

Ellie pulls me close and says, "Riley, I didn't go back for you either. As far as we were concerned no one survives being bitten." This calms me down and we start to fall asleep in each other's embrace, but before I doze off the freckled girl says, "oh, and by the way, I love you too."

"Wait, what?" What did she just say to me?

"Before you left me, you kissed my forehead and said you loved me. Well Riley, I love you too." She closes her eyes, and her breathing slows. I can't believe she remembers that last act of affection, I can't believe she still loves me.

I look down at her and smile, then I kiss her head before giving into my own tiredness.


	5. Chapter 5

I wake up to sun shining in my eyes, and an empty spot in the bed next to me, where Ellie should be laying. I hear a crash coming from the kitchen and a muffled swear. I cautiously get out of the bed, not bothering to put other cloths on, and sneak to the kitchen. I'm relieved to find that the source of the noise is just Ellie, trying to cook breakfast.

"Holy shit Ellie, I thought someone was dying in here." I joke.

"Ya, I know, sorry I woke you up. I just wanted to surprise you, but I guess I'm not really a good cook." She sits at the dining room table that has only two chairs and sulks.

"You know what? Don't worry about breakfast, I got this." I learned how to cook on the road. Being the only girl in a group of men automatically meant I had to prepare the meals.

I find while cooking that Ellie has a well stocked kitchen, there's even a mini fridge just big enough to keep a few items cold. I end up making ham and cheese omelets, with potatoes on the side. When I set the food in front of Ellie all she does is stare down at the plate.

"Jeez Riley, where did you learn to cook like this?"

"I picked it up on the road," I smile, and continue to shove the food into my mouth.

When Ellie and I both finish I start to clean the dishes with water that had been in the sink the night before. When I finish my last dish Ellie comes up behind me and wraps her arms around my waist, setting her chin on my shoulder. I wince in pain and she quickly moves her face to my good side.

"I guess your not self conscious any more." Ellie says with a smile on her face.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Last night you said you were self conscious of your body, but this morning you come out and make me breakfast in nothing but your undies." She is giggling by the end of her statement.

I feel my cheeks heat up with embarrassment when I realize what she's saying, and pull out of her grasp, walking back towards the bedroom. I hear Ellie following after me and I just walk faster. When I reach the room, I quickly pull on my jeans, but I don't get to my t-shirt before Ellie reaches me.

"Riley," she says in a apologetic voice, "I wasn't trying to make fun of you, or embarrass you. I just want you to be comfortable around me, I like you just the way you are, so you don't have to hide yourself. I wasn't kidding last night though, you really do have a perfect body." She takes a moment to scan my entire being with her eyes, before she walks out of the room once more.

I finish dressing, then walk to the dingy living room, I realize that I may have overreacted. I see Ellie sitting on the couch, and I sit down next to her. She nuzzles up to me, and I laugh.

"You've grown soft over the years Ellie, your bitchiness and sarcasm are gone, I didn't think I would miss it but-"

Ellie cuts me short, clearly annoyed, "what do you mean, your the one that's soft. I'm bitchier than ever."

I laugh at her response, teasing her like old times proves more entertaining than expected. "Ellie I'm just messing with you, you are most definitely more annoying and sarcastic than before." This comment is awarded by a swift punch to my arm, and profanities being thrown at me. I just laugh harder. It's so easy to talk to her. I've missed this personal connection for six years, and now that I have it again I won't let it go.

"So," I start once I calm my self down, "What do you want to do today?"

"Well, I would love to stay here and get teased by you all day," she says sarcastically. "But I have to go to work."

"What should I do then?" I question.

"I can take you to Joel," she offers, "I'm sure the two of you would get along, and it would be nice for you to get to know each other."

I'm not sure how to feel about this, but I know Joel is important to her, so I say, "Ya, it would be cool to get to know the guy that kept you alive all these years."

...

...

...

On our way to Joel's house I ask Ellie cautiously, "Um, Ellie, did you ever tell Joel about us?"

"What about us?" She asks, obviously missing my point.

"You know, that were like together." I say, implying more with the tone of my voice.

She stops walking, taking time to think. After what seems like forever she starts walking again. "I haven't told him about us, it never came up. I didn't really think about that yet, but I suppose I should tell him soon. Just don't mention it today and I'll tell him tonight, ok?"

"Ya, ok." I guess I understand where she's coming from, having to tell your... Parent? That your friend who seemingly came back from the dead is actually your girlfriend probably isn't the easiest thing to say.

When we reach the worn down house Ellie says, "I'll come and find you after I finish work."

"Try not to shoot any other old friends today Ellie," I say, humor filling my voice.

"Fine," she says, in an exaggerated tone, "oh and Riley, don't get into any trouble." With that she walks away. What kind of trouble could I possibly get into.

I step up to the front door, and knock nervously. I have to make a good impression on this man, who clearly means a lot to Ellie. I hear tired footsteps approach the door, and I am soon walking into the run down house again.

"Hey, Ellie has to work, and she said I could hang with you for the day," I try to smile as kindly as possible, and Joel smiles back.

"Ya that's fine, I just finished breakfast, but I can make you something if you didn't eat yet." His speech is a bit awkward, like there are other things on his mind, other things he wants to ask me.

"I'm fine. I made breakfast this morning. I never knew how bad of a cook Ellie was until today," I say jokingly, trying to keep the mood light.

"Ya, that's one thing she never picked up from me. She can make a bomb no problem, but she can't scramble eggs," he is laughing now, and I join in. This man seems kind, but reserved, like he's not comfortable around anyone but Ellie. When he stops laughing he sits down on the couch and gestures for me to sit on the chair across from it. He looks nervous now. "Can I ask you a serious question, Riley?"

"Um, ya, I guess," I don't like where this is going, I feel like I'm being interrogated again.

"Why hasn't Ellie told me about you two?" I really hope he isn't asking what I think he's asking. When I don't reply he continues, "oh come on, I hear the way you two talk about each other, obviously your more than friends,"

I am flustered, my face turns red and my heart beats fast, "I don't know what your talking about," I say, still trying to cover up the truth.

"Riley, I've been in love before, and I know what it looks like. When Ellie sees or talks about you she has this glimmer in her eyes, you look the same way when you talk about her as well. Now don't even think about denying it again."

The man's isn't imitating side starts to show again, "Fine," I say. "I guess Ellie and I are more than friends, and she probably didn't tell you before because it hurt to talk about, or she was embarrassed. Either way, you didn't have to go prodding into her personal life, it's really none of your business."

"It is my business Riley, it's my job to protect her. I have to make sure your not going to leave her again." He is more protecting than a mother is of her new born baby.

"I didn't leave her the first time Joel, I thought she was gone. If I knew she was still alive I would have done anything to be with her again. She's the only person that I've been close to since my parents died, so don't make assumptions about me, until you really know who I am." I spit those last words out then walk to the door, slamming it behind me.

I don't know what to do until Ellie finishes work, so I just go back to her apartment. Unfortunately she locked the door before we left this morning, and I don't have a key, so I just sit and wait in the hall. It seems like forever before Ellie returns, but when she does she looks distraught, and a little disappointed.

"Why did you tell him?" Is all she says when she sees me, it sounds like she has been crying.

I stand up and meet her gaze, "I didn't tell him Ellie, he fucking guessed. He said some shit about seeing it in my eyes and then accused me of leaving you. I couldn't help it, he made it seem like I wanted to leave you behind." I am trying hard not to shout now, but my anger is getting the best of me.

"You know what Riley, maybe you did want to leave me, Like when you left me for the fireflies the first time. Whenever it gets too serious you run away, just a matter of time until you do it again, so you know what? Just leave, find somewhere else to stay." She is close to crying again, and before I can react she slams the door in my face and locks it. I try to call out for her between my sobs, but she doesn't answer. Where did I go wrong?


	6. Chapter 6

After waiting and calling outside Ellie's door for hours, I finally give up. She had not responded except by opening the door for a split second and throwing my gear at me. I decide to go for a walk because there isn't much else for me to do at this point, plus I haven't been able to take a safe walk at night in... forever. The air is brisk, and the stars shine brightly. Soon the street lights go out, and the stars shine brighter. I don't react to the loss of power until I hear gunshots and screams from the other side of town. Blood curdling screams that mean infected must be invading, but Listening closer I hear non-infected human screams as well - this safe haven just got less safe.

I am near the south edge of the fence, the opposite side of town from where the action is, when I hear footsteps, and see hunters starting to inch their way under the now unelectrified barrier. I pull my gun from my backpack and nervously take aim at the first hunter who is almost through when I hear something behind me. Three infected tackle me to the ground and knock my gun away. I'm strong, but not strong enough to handle this many at once. I feel pain shoot through my arms and shoulders when they scrape at me with their dirty fingernails and bite at me with their broken teeth. The stench emanating from them is unbearable. I've almost lost the battle when gunshots suddenly crack through the chilled air, I count four to be exact. Something is off to me though all the shots sound the same except the last one, it was louder, more powerful. Eventually, when the life finally drains from them, the infecteds's bodies slump lifelessly onto my chest, making me struggle for air. In the distance I hear a familiar cry of agony, and I get a sudden boost of energy and power.

I throw the dead bodies off of me and see Ellie slumped forward clutching her arm, those bastards shot her. I turn around in an angry rage, grab my gun from the ground and take aim. I end up shooting off my entire clip, killing at least ten men before I turn around and wrap my arm around Ellie's waist supporting her as we walk towards the stables, which are in the center of town. I know by now that the town is being overrun, and that the only thing left to do is leave. A part of me wants to stay and fight, but Joel's words are fresh in my brain, if I die I leave Ellie to die as well.

After fighting Ellie and I through more infected we finally reach the stables. One side is glowing bright and roaring with fire. I can hear stressed cries from the horses trapped inside. The door is blocked, but I can't help Ellie unless we got to safety, so I put all my weight into the door and finally break through with a loud crash. Most of the horses run out as soon as the door opens, but the chestnut colored horse I rode up on is saddled and ready to go, someone must have been planning to go for a night ride before the invasion started. Unfortunately he's tied up to a post on the other side of the barn.

As I approach the horse a support beam falls and the whole barn starts to cave in, we have to get out, fast. I close the rest of the distance that separates me and the the horse and untie the reins, quickly, after directing it towards Ellie. I push Her into the saddle, and she can barley keep herself upright. I pull myself up behind her and grab the reins, supporting her weight and mine as I direct the horse out of the barn and into the bloody battle that is waging outside.

The long lost firefly in me wants to stay and protect the city, but it's demise is eminent, we have to leave. Fortunately getting out of the city is not as hard as I thought it was going to be. None of the hunters have horses, and the infected can't keep up. I try keep a look out for Joel, but never spot him. I don't like the southern man, but for Ellie's sake I hope he's alive. We ride in the darkness until I see a lone cabin sitting in the forest, Its locked but looks relatively untouched. I usually don't stay in houses because they are targeted by hunters, but I have no choice, Ellie needs shelter and rest that only a house can provide.

After finding an unlocked window and scanning the entire building I find it empty, thankfully. It has two floors, but I'm now too weak to move Ellie's now limp body upstairs so I decide to take care of her on the couch. After I find the wound, which is on her arm, I am relieved to find it doesn't look bad, she has just lost a lot of blood. She is unconscious now, but I think it's for the best, what I have to do will hurt a lot. I pull out a bottle of alcohol and a medical sewing kit, trying my best to keep my hands steady I clean and sew the wound. When I finish I bandage it tightly and put my supplies away.

I don't know how else to help her. I have done the best I can, but without a doctor will it be enough?

...

...

...

I wake up the in the morning to a foot in my stomach. Ellie is trying to get out of bed and doesn't realize I'm sleeping on the floor next to her. I grunt in pain but try not to get mad. I sit up and rub my eyes.

"How are you feeling?" I ask.

"Like shit." Her voice is horse.

"You look like shit to." I joke.

She awards me with a small forced giggle then tries to stand up, she wavers and sits back on the couch.

"You lost a lot of blood last night, you should probably take it easy,"

She nods her head in agreement and looks at her arm, "What happened? Where's Joel?"

"Jackson was invaded by hunters and infected at the same time. I was outside on a walk when it started and you saved me, but the hunters shot you. I got us out of the city, but I couldn't find Joel in the chaos. That's all I know." I look down at the ground when I finish, feeling guilty I couldn't help more people. "Thanks... For saving me..."

"Ya well I felt bad about what I said to you, and I was worried you would run away again before I could say sorry." She says it this time with humor in her voice, instead of malice.

"Ellie, you should know by now that I'm not going anywhere, if I wanted to run I would have done it right when I first saw you. I thought you were a ghost before, you have got to get a tan." I smile up at her and she frowns at me.

"Well sorry not all of us are born with a natural chocolate color. And if I stay in the sun too long I burn and freckle. So unless you want me spotted and red I'll do my best to stay covered when I'm in the sun." She is defending herself now.

"Ellie I'm just kidding," I hope she can tell I'm being sincere. "Oh, and I happen to like your freckles." I gently brush my fingers over the few freckles that line her arm. When she blushes I stand up. "How about some breakfast?"

"Sounds good, I'm starved. Can you help me to the kitchen table?"

"Ya, sure." I lean down and wrap an arm around her waist, then one around her legs and haul her into a baby hold.

Ellie laughs and says, "I meant for you to help me walk to the kitchen, not carry me like a baby." Her face turns red again.

"I know, I just like to show off." I had drug a full grown man at least a mile before, so Ellie was light in comparison.

When we reach the kitchen I set her down and once she is sitting she finally notices the fresh scratches and bites that line my arms and shoulders. I received them the past night during my fight and escape from the infected and hunters.

"Riley let me clean you up." She says, worried.

"I'm fine Ellie, I'm just going to have to find a way to lie about how I got all of these... I took care of my first bite at the mall." I hold up my hand and show her the place where I had originally been infected. "But I'm not sure what to do about all these new ones."

"I never noticed that, how did you do it. Conceal the bite I mean, I can't even tell it was there." She seems memorized by my hand.

I flinch in pain as I think about dragging the dull knife through my hand and them sewing it up without pain medication. "Well... I took my knife and drug it through the bite until you couldn't tell what it was, and then I sewed it up."

"Jesus Riley. I could never do that to myself, do you just not feel or something?"

"Oh trust me Ellie, I felt it. Unfortunately I can't do the same this time, there's too many bites to cover up,"

"We'll figure something out, but you should really let me clean the wounds, they could get infected," she sounds determined.

Knowing there is no arguing with her I finally agree. I grab some water and bandages from my pack and find a rag in the kitchen. Even though she has lost a lot of blood, her hands are steady and gentle. When she finishes I feel better, but the knowledge is in my head that if I wasn't immune I would probably be dead by now.

I make breakfast, which consists of a can of beans and some beef jerky that I found stashed under the couch. When we finish eating our scavenged meal Ellie asks, "What should we do now."

"Well, we can explore the house, but I don't think we should leave yet, your still pretty weak."

"Ok, let's go see what's upstairs." I get up and offer her a steady support.

She stays where she is and asks, "What, your not going to carry me?"

"Ha ha very funny Ellie, now get up."

"I'm serious Riley, you said you wanted to show off, and I don't feel like walking." She's trying to hide a smile under a faux serious expression.

"Fine." I walk up to her, but this time I throw her over my shoulder and she squeals when I refuse to put her down. "You wanted me to carry you so I am." I start to laugh when she hits my back with her fists in protest. I more to the stairs and carefully walk up, being mindful not to trip.

I set Ellie down carefully when we reach the top, "I can't believe you actually carried me up the stairs. Your fucking strong, Riley."

"I was in a group of all men, so I kind of had to be in order to keep up... And your also not very heavy."

"What, are you calling me small now. I'll have you know I'm average size, your just tall." She always has an excuse.

"Ok, fine, your right I'm just tall. But your still not that heavy, you got to get some meat on those bones." I say teasing her.

"I would say the same to you except, well, looks to me you could spare some of your meat."

I'm appalled at what she said. She just called me fat. I'm not fat. Then she starts to slowly rise of her toes, when her face approaches mine I can feel her breath, "I was just kidding Riley." Then she pulls away, what a tease.

Wanting to kiss her I say, "What, your just going to leave me hanging. That's not cool."

"Well I would prefer not to kiss you by the stairs, I was thinking in one of these rooms instead." She smiles mischievously and I pick her up again, like a baby this time, and carry her to the nearest room.

I put her on the floor once more and reach me head down to kiss her. My lips are met by her pointer finger. "My legs, remember, help me to the bed." My heart races, the bed makes me more nervous than I already was. Once we are both sitting I look into her eyes and our mouths meet. Finally.

Our lips move in rhythm, and out heart beats match. I love her so much in this moment. Ellie wraps her arms around my neck and I have to put a hand out to stop us from toppling over, I shift the other to the small of her back. The kiss intensifies and I pull Ellie closer to me, soon she shifts so she is sitting on my lap. I feel her hands on my back, tugging at my shirt to untuck it from my pants. When I feel her hands on my bare skin I pull away.

Ellie looks at me questionably, "Did I do something wrong?" She asks obviously feeling that me stopping the kiss was somehow her fault.

"No... I just... I just need to take a break."

I lay back on the dusty bed and take a deep breath, trying to settle my heart. Ellie lays next to me and takes my hand, caressing it with her thumb.

I imagine Ellie's name being called out in the distance, far off. I hear it again, and again increasing in volume. Now it's accompanied by hoof beats. Ellie hears it too and shoots up. Taken aback she says, "Joel?"

...

...

...

"Ellie stay here." Were down stairs in the kitchen now. The boost of adrenaline from the excitement has given Ellie back her strength, for now.

"I'm coming with you, I need to make sure he's alright." She sounds desperate.

"No. If you come then I have to worry about you and Joel. Just let me do this and Joel will be fine. Here," I say handing her my extra pistol. "Just in case." I grab my pack and smile at her.

"You better come back Riley."

"I will. I love you Ellie." I say rushed to get the horse's saddle and bridle from the chair sitting by the door.

"I love you too." She says back.

Once I get the horse ready and seat myself on his back I yell, "lock the doors and be careful, I'll see you soon." With that I was off on my search for Joel.

I ride around the woods for hours calling Joel and I'm about to turn back when I hear gunshots and a cry for help in the distance, it's his voice. I kick my horse and he roars towards the noise. Gun shots keep coming. When I reach the source I find a hoard of infected chasing after Joel. His horse rears up and throws him off, Joel scrambles to his feet but is pinned against a wall, out of ammo and infected closing in. I pull out the rifle that's attached to my backpack and start shooting. I shoot the three infected that are closest to Joel and then reload. Once ready I shoot three more infected down and pull out my hand gun.

I ride full speed towards the remaining beasts and open fire, shooting them down I reach Joel right when more start to pour out of a house near us. Not having time to reload I help pull the large man onto the horse behind me and ride back towards Ellie as fast as possible. Joel I gratefully asks after a few minutes, "Where's Ellie?"

"She's safe at a house I found. And your welcome by the way." I say sarcastically.

"What do you mean?"

"I just saved your fucking life and you didn't even thank me. I don't get why Ellie loves you so much, I think your an ass."

He pauses about to say something, then turns his head to the side, "Oh shit, Riley stop that's my horse." I pull back the reins and slow the heaving animal to a stop. Joel's mount stood by a stream, drinking. I start to turn my horse and approach the river when a gunshot sounds. The horse falls over and Joel and I both look away when we realize what had happened.

Voices sound, growing louder as they near their kill, "Hunters, we have to get back to Ellie."

I ride off, slowly at first, avoiding the hunters. Soon Joel and I are back at the isolated house in the woods. There is just enough light left to see two horses tied to the front porch, and the door hanging open, swaying in breeze.


End file.
